Operation Midnight Blizzard
by Dragonlover24186
Summary: This whole operation today was just a disaster...Damn Russia...It was so obviously a trap. It's worth it though, everyone else got out safely...let's just see if I can get myself out of this in one piece...
1. Captured

_God...I'm such a goddamn fucking idiot...How the hell did I let myself get captured...If only I had come with a bigger operation force...Nah, that wouldn't have worked either. This whole operation today was just a disaster...Damn Russia...It was so obviously a trap. It's worth it though, everyone else got out safely...let's just see if I can get myself out of this in one piece._

* * *

><p>"Ah Mr. America, I see you're awake. Good. I have so much in store for you"<p>

They had all made it back to the nearest headquarters, the operation to retrieve America already approved. His squadron, no his country, would never let him be in that Russian bastard's hands for long.

"I'm Brigadier General Grayson of the 27th Fighter Squadron, nice to meet you again Mr. Kirkland, or Sir Kirkland isn't it?"

"Don't worry about those silly titles, lad, you can call me Arthur"

"Oh? I really don't think that's appropriate"

"Well do as you wish then"

"Excuse me sir. We are awfully busy right now. I'm about two minutes away from a very dangerous infiltration mission"

"Yes, that's why I'm here, Operation Midnight Blizzard. I need to go with you"

"You what? Oh no, no. I've heard plenty from the General about how much you hate flying"

"Please, you don't understand. I need to help him"

"Look, the RAF are flying on our mission too. Why can't you just ride with them? Wouldn't that be more appropriate"

"I know you will be the one going in. Help me out would you?"

"Absolutely no! There is no way I am taking responsibility for you. I would have too much explaining to do if something happened to you"

"Fine, I order you to take me"

"You have no authority over me. In case you forgot, I'm an American pilot"

"For God's sake man, just bloody well help me"

"Since you asked so, very nicely..."

"Are you all this insufferable?"

* * *

><p>"No, I am just together with Mr. Jones a lot. Get a flight suit on, we're leaving soon"<p>

Oh just fuck Siberia and its' awful weather. It was so freaking cold, no matter where you were, not to mention what I thought was a dungeon, was like laying in snow. I had to remember, never to show how much it hurt, just a straight face. Russia's boots were a deafening noise, leather on a concrete floor. It was a spectacle alright, but the things on the other side of the room did distress me a bit. He grabbed a contraption from the far desk, it looked like something out of a scifi movie though.

"Now Mr. Jones, you tell me about your allies' plans, da?"

"Really? Just jump right to the question? Why would I answer you?"

"Because, little Mr. America does not know what will happen if he does not"

"Well fuck that, give me your best shot"

"I was with the hope that you would be saying that"

He messed with the little sphere thing, thrusting it in the back of my neck. It let loose a spike or something, penetrating through to my windpipe. Other arms came around and did the same to the front of my neck.

"What is this...even for?"

"Nothing, except for this"

_Just wonderful...it conducts electricity..._was all I could think of as about 90 volts ran through my body.

"Electro-torture? That's really what you came up with?"

"Now why does America not just tell me the plans? Does he enjoy this pain?"

"No, it's just unlike you, I don't ever betray my allies"

"You are a good comrade to them then. Too bad you choose wrong side in this war"

"Chose the wrong side? I didn't choose my side, I didn't even want this fucking war!"

* * *

><p>"That is not mattering. I will get the information out of you eventually"<p>

God why was I in a plane? I bloody hate planes. Why did Alfred have to be the selfless hero and get himself captured. Who knows what the damn communist would be doing to him now. He would never reveal anything about us though, so it was mainly his well-being that was in jeopardy...as well as mine. One of these God-awful flying death traps was taking me to Russia at nearly 2600 kilometres per hour...At least we knew exactly where he was located, we were prepared. His new dog tags had a satellite tracking device in them, though now he had three of them around his neck. He always wore them, after WWI that is. After we touched down, it was just a half hour or so before we could get him, that is, if all went well.

* * *

><p>Electricity can really start to mess up your nervous system after a while...It was harder and harder to move as time went on. Sometimes I wish I was able to die, it would have saved quite a bit of agony as what was to come, but then again, it would be totally not worth it.<p>

"When will you learn Mr. Jones? Just tell me what I want to know, and you'll be comfortable again"

Wounds dripped blood from all over my body, as he saw it fit to run a knife anywhere he damned well pleased. I lost so much blood that my vision was fogging and I was really light headed.

"It does not have to be your plans, just any of your allies will work,da"

"Go...fuck yourself...you communist bastard..."

"Fine, you give me no choice"

A thundering noise was heard from outside the room, probably upstairs. I was a bit distracted, but that wouldn't have changed anything seeing as though he ran his goddamned pipe through my stomach, pinning me to the floor.

"I need to attend to the commotion up the stairs. It will only be a minute"

I writhed under the force of the large lead pipe, trying to force myself up and off of it, but that didn't work. He pulled out a pistol from his coat pocket, resting it pointed at my head.

"Oh, but that would be too easy"

He moved down a foot or so and pulled the trigger, right over, what I'm sorry to say, was my heart.

"That will stop you from moving and escaping, da?"

Wave after wave of pain racked my body for a few seconds, but then I lost all feeling to any part of my body. Well if I had any plans on doing anything for weeks...they were out the window now. Not twenty seconds later, my breathing collapsed.

* * *

><p>Storming Russia's house after the air raid was a lot simpler than we had planned for. It seemed that we brought too many troops, but at least the operation would go smoothly. I heard a shot down in the basement and feared the worst. The Americans had unloaded everything they brought with them on the house, virtually emptying it. Grayson and I made our way down the stairs with no resistance at all, though we would have been prepared for anything with the arsenal he had with him. The room was pitch black, though we soon corrected that. My heart just sank in my chest, I thought his plane evacuation would have been his worst injuries, I was horribly wrong.<p>

"First things first Mr. Kirkland. Let's get those things off of him"

I was gingerly and deliberately removing the pieces embedded in his neck, the same could not be said of the Brigadier General.

"3...2...1"

He pulled the water tool out quickly, dropping it to the floor as it rolled across the room. We finished removing the contraption from his neck and still nothing, no signs from Alfred at all. I touched his face, it was cold and getting paler by the minute. Cuts covered his entire body, but I finally found the real problem, a hole straight through his chest.

"That communist bastard went too far. How dare he..."

"Now's not the time Sir, our mission is to get Mr. Jones out of here"

"Of course"

I picked him up, lifting his back and legs, looking for any signs of life. His breathing had stopped, though should come back in a few hours if we played our cards right. He moved like a rag doll in my arms, nothing at all coming from the usually energetic American. I had to cradle his head to prevent any more injury, surprised that his glasses were still in tact. We got him back to the jet, only about an hour from the base.

I barely lifted my eyelids, but was immediately bombarded by a sea of white. _I'm dead? Well I didn't think that was possible. _Then my vision focused a bit more and I saw how ridiculous that last thought was, it was just a ceiling. I looked around, seeing basically my whole body wrapped up in bandages. I could only muster enough energy to get my head up. _That took a lot more out of me than I thought it would. _At least I was breathing again, though that had its downsides too, as I now felt all of the pain from earlier.

"You bloody git...You gave us quite a task going to get you"

"Yah...sorry...I just..."

"Don't bother, I doubt you can even form a sentence right now after all you've been through. It took four hours you know, to fix that hole in your heart. It will certainly be days before you can even walk around properly. It was quite a daunting ordeal to go and get you, but everyone was glad to have you back on our side"

"Thanks..."

"Alfred, why do you insist on being the self-righteous hero? You went through all of this because you did it on your own. You've always gotten on me for not accepting help, but isn't this a bit hypocritical?"

"I just...couldn't let ever...everyone die...I can't help...being the hero"

"I know you can't Alfred, I know you can't"

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER! I am no writer, I'm just doing these for fun :D So sorry, but with my busy schedule, I won't be editing or revising any of these. Feel free to leave a review if you so wish, but if it's critical, I'll take your criticism but I'm not big on revising X( sorry! I love fluffy reviews though<p> 


	2. Harsh Words

Alfred looked over at the message he just received.

_Our intelligence points to a Russian invasion of Lithuania, precautions will be taken as we star-_

He didn't bother looking at the rest of the message. He needed to stop Russia again, and he needed to do it that minute.

"I'm sorry Arthur..."

He got fully dressed, gathering his usual armaments, placing them on his person. He didn't have much time if he was going to make it before anything happened. He popped a few pain killers and made his way silently through the house and into his jet.

* * *

><p>Arthur was awoken by the sound of the plane taking off, putting two and two together very quickly, seeing as though Alfred was nowhere to be found in the house. He couldn't find the reason for his disappearance at first, but then found the message, left carelessly on the coffee table.<p>

"That bloody idiot...Why would he just run into something like this..."

Arthur needed to find a way to Lithuania, and fast. He didn't have any way of getting over there himself, but he did find someone who would drop him off.

* * *

><p>Alfred knocked furiously on Lithuania's door. He needed to get him out of there, so that it was just the two of them fighting alone. Lithuania tentatively opened the door, but realizing it was just America, easily showed his hospitality. Though after Alfred explained the situation, he simply agreed to leave the house temporarily. Alfred would be waiting, just waiting for the Russian to come through the door. He didn't have to wait long though, as he barely arrived before Ivan.<p>

"I thought maybe you had given up, Ivan"

"Ah Mr. Jones, I have to say, I did not expect you with those fresh injuries not healed, da?"

"It's no business of yours"

"Where is my little Lithuania? I came all the way here to be seeing him"

"I sent him away. I didn't want him accidentally getting hurt"

"Oh, I see. I am with going through you first? That is fine with me"

"Then bring it on, commie"

They exchanged a few blows, their usual way of fighting, but Ivan was right, Alfred's wounds were going to hinder him more than he thought. He was keeping up, but just barely. It sent waves of pain through his body every time that he moved with any jerky movement. His pride wouldn't let him stop though, his honor, his dignity, other's freedom. Lithuania's front room looked like a war zone, tables overturned, glass broken, pictures strewn across the floor. It often happened, pretty much like that with the destruction of wherever they were, though only one party managed to clean it up later. There wasn't much fighting going on by now, though there was a rather climactic portion. Ivan, knowing full well the holes in Alfred's abdomen, he put them there after all, pulled out the lead plumbing tool. He pushed it straight through the still healing wound in his chest. He cleared the chest cavity easily, pulling the pipe out of the other side.

"You...bastard..."

Alfred fell onto his knees. He wasn't about to give up, but he knew it would be a lot harder now. He pushed as hard as he could with his left hand on his heart, while bracing himself off the floor with the other. Ivan had pulled out his gun and was ready to continue the fight when he was caught off guard by someone bursting through the door. Arthur made it, more or less on time, and was going to keep his promise. Alfred was a bit relieved to see his brother standing up to the Russian, but had bigger problems at that moment. He lifted his hand off his chest, the blood covered it completely. He was now feeling a small trickle down the corner of his mouth, he knew he didn't have any time. His body was becoming twitchy and unresponsive, but something kicked him out of it. Ivan had pulled out his gun, unloading at least one shot into the Brit's arm. Anything else didn't matter at that point, Alfred had snapped. He jumped up off the floor, gave no regard to his injuries, and pulled out his sub-machine gun. He tackled the Russian onto the floor, pointing the barrel at his chest.

"I thought I told you, this was between you and me! You dare bring anyone else into this...You're going to pay for that you communist bastard."

Alfred didn't know how long he held down the trigger, but it was long enough to stop their squabbling for months. Arthur finally managed to drag him out of the house, though now noticing the problem.

"Dude...are you ok? I know...that he...he-"

Alfred collapsed onto the ground, his strength leaving him again. He pushed at his chest, but his body was convulsing under him. He gasped for air in staggered breaths, his vision fading.

"Damn...not...again..."

"Alfred...I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise"

"No...it's not...your fault-"

His head finally fell onto his hand. He was still breathing, though barely, but they were now in a pool of the American's blood.

"Al..."

He reached into the other's bomber jacket, pulling out the keys to his jet. Alfred had taught him how to fly a plane a few times before, but those were just training planes, very simple. Arthur, with some difficulty, managed to get the younger to the plane in a hurry. He placed him in the back, hoping that the restraints would help keep the blood inside his body. Arthur, meanwhile, was in the pilots seat, staring blankly at the spread in front of him. It was like looking at an alien calendar written on cheese from the medieval age. The only thing he knew for certain was how start the radio. He did that, calling for anyone on his frequency. Luckily for him, someone answered.

*Brigadier General Grayson here, what's your status?*

*Grayson? Oh thank God. It's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland*

*Mr. Kirkland? What are you doing on the General's radio?*

*I don't have time to explain. I need some instruction here, Alfred is...incapacitated at the moment*

*And you expect to fly? An F-22 fighter is one of the most complicated systems active today-*

*Don't tell me that. Just how do I do it?*

*You didn't let me finish. And I can fly it remotely if you just set up the remote piloting system. Do you see a small blue switch near the radio control? Flip that down while injecting the fuel. Then I need you to open the glass box, pushing down the orange and green buttons, then start the jet*

*Oh is that all? I thought you said it would be hard...*

*It's a hell of a lot easier than flying it yourself. Though I'm obliged to tell you that I can only fly you to the General's residence*

*That is perfectly acceptable, only, we will need an ambulance on arrival*

*I can have that arranged. Now just sit back, I'll have you over here in half an hour*

The trip was fine and relatively smooth considering that the pilot was thousands of miles away. They landed and were greeted by the paramedics, taking them both to the nearest hospital. Alfred was taken straight to the emergency room, while Arthur's wounds were treated. He promised himself he wouldn't leave his little brother this time. He would be there when he woke up.

* * *

><p>It took a few hours in the surgery room, for the second time in just a few weeks. The hole was much larger this time, though the wound was stressed by the movement that Alfred had insisted upon after he started bleeding again. They brought him out and into a private room, where Arthur could finally see him again. A young nurse was attending on him, it looked as though she had done this before.<p>

"Alright, well Mr. Kirkland. He's set up here for now, but it's very temporary. I'm pretty sure he'll heal better if you took him home, he hates hospitals you know. Something about the white rooms, he said one time. I'll get you all set and...oh! I had this brought over from his house"

She pushed out his wheelchair from the other side of the bed. Red, white, and blue. Covered in stars and silver-lined paint. It was very much like him to have something like that. So outlandish.

"He actually likes riding around in it if you can manage to get to him sit down in the chair"

"Pardon my asking, but have you attended on him before?"

"Oh yes! I have ever since I started working here a few years ago! He's always assigned one nurse for the duration of their time at the hospital! I've seen him a lot recently though...You! You need to keep him out of here for at least a few months!"

"Um..Well alright...I'll do my best"

"Good. I don't like seeing him like this, he's always so energetic and happy, it brings us all down when he's not"

"I'm sure..."

"So you're going to take good care of him, alright? You need to make sure he doesn't move around too much, that he actually eats and takes his medicine. Keep him away from all that work he think he has to do. We've already talked to people and gotten him out of it, so he can just relax. He'll never recover if he keeps doing this. I'm not big into politics, but keep him away from whoever did this. Oh, and call Mr. Williams if you have too much trouble with him on your own. He will get his strength back again, but that doesn't mean he can go off and do stuff again. The doctor or I will call when we need to see him again to okay that he can start work again. You getting all of this?"

"Yes, of course. I was planning on this all along"

"Good. I'm holding you responsible ok? Now here's his list of medications and physical therapy. If you have any questions, feel free to call me. I left my card on that sheet. It's best if you get him out of here before he wakes up, he'll be easy to transport like that"

"Yes, well...How am I supposed to get him to his house?"

"Oh that, I'll drive"

"You will what now? I don't see how-"

"In a bus, of course. I'll get you there in no time. Here, look. He's going to have this oxygen for a few days, so make sure he doesn't take it out. It hooks in right at the edge of the chair, then again on a bedpost or table"

Before he knew it, England and America were back at his house. The young lady drove them over there so fast, he could only think that it was the exact same way that America drove. Fast and reckless. Nevertheless, England stood there, quite confused as to what had just occurred. He didn't know how to respond to the young lady, but she was off again before he could get it straight. He shook it off and got Alfred inside before he could wake up.

"What a peculiar young lady. There really is quite a mix in Alfred's people, though she acts a bit like him. Hm, curious. I guess all of his people do in one way or another. First things first, I'll get him up to his room"

The stair railing actually was modified earlier in the year to accommodate the chair, having two tracks that would allow the chair to ascend the stairs as well as someone to propel them up while still walking up them. Arthur rested him in his bed with ease, and decided that precautions early would save him some hassle later on. He wrapped cloth around both legs and across the shoulders and collar bone, temporarily attaching Alfred to the bed. In his current condition, he wouldn't be able to release himself. Arthur then made himself comfortable in a reclining chair that was next to the bed, checking on his own wound, but finding nothing too serious.

A few hours later, Alfred finally stirred on the bed, the sedatives were finally wearing off. When he opened his eyes and found himself in his own room, he was a bit confused and tried to sit up. The cloth barred him from such action, as well as the lack of circulation to his body.

"What the..."

It took a few seconds for him to regain his place, everything that had happened. When he did finally realize everything, he thrashed about more on the bed than Arthur would have liked.

"Would you calm down, git, moving about like that won't help you"

"Wait...how did..."

"I got you out of there, remember? From your idiotic stunt"

"Well...I-"

"No, there's no need to explain yourself. You just enjoy putting your people through this don't you? You have everyone worry for you, and for what? You only seemed to care for revenge, some useless atonement. Why do you think you have to do these moronic things, huh? Sometimes I don't think you quite comprehend what's going on here! Don't you think your people could have handled it? Oh no, I forgot, you enjoy giving me a heart attack and nearly getting yourself killed. It's actions like these that you just can't do anymore, Alfred! You put way too much on the line for bloody nothing. Just, for once in your life, stop these antics! Yes, believe it or not, you can be the hero without holes through your heart! The young nurse cares about you, your whole country bloody cares about you and all you're doing is making them upset, and quite frankly, you're making me quite upset right now. You never learn do you? You're not moving from this spot for weeks, you hear me! You're not even going to go outside until I say you can. You're so immature, I can't even trust you with yourself. When will you learn that all of this is pointless unless you get your act together? I'm stopping you from making another stupid decision, and you're going to deal with it!"

"Arthur I'm...I'm sorry..."

"No, you can't just fix this like that. It's not a game, Alfred. You're gambling more than you even know"

"Why...Why are you still here then..."

"Because I'm not giving up on you, even if you are a bloody moron. You need guidance, someone to help you, and lately, I haven't been doing that. I'm not blaming myself for what you did, but I should have been watching you. I'll keep a closer eye on you now"

"Wait...I-"

"No, we'll talk when you're well enough to. I have a list of things you have to do and don't even think about getting out of that bed or I will personally teach you a lesson"

* * *

><p>He had to be harsh, or Alfred would not have fully understood that he needed to change. He couldn't go out and do those things anymore, too much was riding on him now.<p>

A few weeks past with Alfred confined to his room, though he was due for a check up by the doctor today.

"Alfred, stop acting like a child and just get in the bloody thing"

He was holding the wheelchair, the only form of transport that the near cripple had at this point in his recovery. Even though that statement was true, he did not want anything to do with the chair set in front of him. It had been going on for fifteen minutes or so, a back and forth between the brothers, but someone had to win. Arthur was still able to overpower the American, so they were off to the hospital in no time. Alfred fussed about, but had no way of getting what he wanted. Even weeks after the incident, he had little control over his body, though he was now off the oxygen.

"Good job Mr. Kirkland. I can see that he's been in bed the entire time. Well, though you are healing up quite nicely, I am going to recommend another week for full bed, then probably up to start some physical therapy. Don't push too hard though when you do get up and walk about"

"I won't...I think I learned my lesson last time"

"It's learnt, git..."

"Yah, sure, whatever dude. So anything else?"

"No, everything else is coming along well. I will see you in a few weeks"

"Thanks doc! Ugh, another week of doing nothing in bed"

"That's correct, you are not moving from there for another week. I'm determined to make sure you heal properly and there isn't going to be any complaining from you"

"Yah, yah I know...Though this is that protective brother thing to the max huh..."

"I obviously didn't do a good enough job last time. I will make up for it here"

"I would say that you're doing too much for me, but you never seem to care much when I complain"

"Because it's unfounded. I do what I want, nothing more, nothing less"

"I know you do...And thanks bro, I couldn't do any of this without you"

He turned and hugged him from the chair. Though feeling a bit awkward, it was returned by the Brit.

"Anytime Alfred...Anytime"

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER! I am no writer, I'm just doing these for fun :D So sorry, but with my busy schedule, I won't be editing or revising any of these. Feel free to leave a review if you so wish, but if it's critical, I'll take your criticism but I'm not big on revising X( sorry! I love fluffy reviews though<p> 


End file.
